Earplugs
by PathosInitiative
Summary: In those moments, the ground shook. Literally. [Operator/Banshee]
"Are they still considered erogenous zones?" asked the operator quietly.

There was a short pause before Ordis finally replied, "Well, yes, technically. In addition to being partly organic, Warframes must be capable of feeling pain to provide feedback to the Operator about danger. With pain comes the benefit of pleasure, Tenno."

"But they're featureless, aren't they?" responded the operator. His eyes flicked up and down the Banshee that stood before him and flicked her breast disinterestedly. The Warframe shivered slightly. "Though you're right about the pleasure it seems," he added, with a grin.

Could Ordis clear his throat, he felt this would have been a time to do so rather pointedly. Instead he settled on replying, "I wouldn't advise doing anything, Tenno, they are still constructed from highly infectious material."

In response to this, the operator stood and shed his suit. The Banshee remained impassive, then twitched involuntarily again as a hand came up to work her breast. "To which I am effectively immune, Ordis. We have the Lotus to thank for that."

"Operator, this is still an incredibly risky action you're taking, and there could be unintended consequences. You are effectively immune, but not completely. Mucous membranes aren't quite the same as skin. And there's the possibility of your somatic link with the frame being interrupted and it becoming feral!" Ordis was immeasurably uneasy. He'd have a terrible time explaining to the Lotus that the Operator's innards had been festively splattered across the Transference Array and its surrounding walls. She'd have him decommissioned for losing one of her precious children. "Operator, I must insist that you not carry on, it could prove disastrous to your well-being."

The Operator sat back down, nude, in his seat. "Ordis, I'm giving a direct order. Are Warframes featureless or do they respond to stimuli?" His face was unreadable.

Ordis cursed his programming. "They are completely responsive, Tenno. It is an anomalous effect brought on by the technocyte virus and how it has been wrangled to function with Warframes. The organism is incredible: it will grow, part, soften, harden - whatever may be required of it.

At this, the Operator's face split into a wide smile. A hand came down to his throbbing member and worked it slowly. "Thank you Ordis. It would behoove you to return to the bridge until called back," he said politely. Cursing his programming again, Ordis complied. Satisfied the insufferable Cephalon had left him and his prospective partner in peace, the Operator turned back to the Banshee. Almost lazily he raised a hand and beckoned the Warframe over. It complied, though the errant twitches and shudders from earlier were beginning to intensify. He ran a hand softly between the Banshee's legs, drawing small circles. The "flesh" began to grow hot and shudder; and then, it began to break apart, and molded itself slowly into a wet, quivering entrance. The Operator brought his hand up to his face and looked his glistening fingers over. "Fascinating," he mumbled. He looked back to the Banshee and said simply, "On your back." The frame complied immediately, its head lying passively on the ground, legs spread open, waiting. Again he said, quietly, "Fascinating." His face twisted into a wide grin again and he dropped down above her.

It was wonderful. Soft. Wet. Tight. Lightly vibrating. This was the most interesting part. Every smooth thrust sent strange ripples along his length, and as he thrust harder, so too did the vibrating pick up. He looked up from their nethers and reached up to massage Banshee's breast. An erect nipple had formed on both breast. Ordis was right - fully responsive. He was panting now, his thrusts erratic and weakening. He hadn't properly recovered from the atrophy of his muscles yet, and so he pulled out and pulled the Banshee upright. "On top," he said simply, as he laid back. He considered what Ordis told him earlier and figured it was worth the gamble. "Ordis."

A sigh filled the room. "Yes, Tenno?"

"Disengage Somatic Link. Standby for reactivation," said the Operator shortly.

"Tenno, I highly advise-"

"Disengage. Somatic. Link," he repeated, "Or I'm going to start wilting."

Ordis sighed again and complied.

Hands pressed themselves roughly into his shoulders. The Banshee shuddered and let loose a bestial moan of pleasure and lust. It dropped itself roughly on his member and bounced with increasing force and speed on him. Wet slaps and still more moans and groans echoed in the Array. Its walls began to constrict and vibrate still faster. It let go of the Operator's shoulders and grabbed instead his arms, pulling them up to its breasts. Wide-eyed and grappling poorly with the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him, he fondled her almost bemusedly. The wet slaps, the groans and moans, and the concerned musings of Ordis were begin to muffle. Then the Operator realized, somewhere far outside his head, that the ground was vibrating too. The Banshee brought itself down upon him roughly, and he thought he heard a distressing crack somewhere in the din, but all his thoughts gave way to the throes of orgasm. Seed surged out of him, fighting to explode out of him against the vice-grip of the Banshee's shuddering vagina. He saw the Banshee shudder and fall forward limply onto him before the world went black.

"Operator? Operator!" shouted a strangely muffled voice.

The Operator's eyes blinked open and he sat up with great difficulty. A horrible, stinging pain ran through his pelvis and ears. "Ordis? What is it?"

"You've been unconscious for quite some time now. Fortunately for you, so has your unlinked Banshee. I would highly advise you-" Ordis stopped as the Operator cut across him.

"Restablish the link, I need to get my suit back on. I think I might have fractures," he said slowly. "And could you speak up? I can hardly hear you."

"Operator, my current volume settings are quite loud, it would cause damage to your hearing to raise them higher," replied Ordis.

The Operator stared at the lifeless Banshee before him as it slowly shuddered back to life and rose to collect his suit. Seed ran uselessly down her legs, seemingly unbeknownst to the frame as it brought the suit back to him and helped him into it. It lifted him gingerly into his chair and then stepped away to watch him, stock still. His face split into a grin slowly, and he began to laugh. It wracked his body with pain to do, but still, he laughed.

"Operator!? Are you well?" shouted Ordis in concern.

"Ordis, set up a training regimen for me. I'm rather tired of my atrophied figure. Increase calcium supplements. And," he said, still chuckling, "The next time we're in Maroo's Bazaar, remind me to buy earplugs."


End file.
